


My Cold Heart - Langst Voltron

by KinWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ice Powers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWitch/pseuds/KinWitch
Summary: Lance gets ice powers after going on a mission. Then his personality changes and he keeps getting colder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first fanfic here! :D  
> Hope you like it  
> (Sorry if its long)  
> I will probably update this daily!

"Okay everyone hustle up." Shiro said loudly across the room. "We've picked up traces of the galra ships on an unknown planet." Everyone listened to shiro as he was explaining the mission. "So what exactly are we doing?" Lance asked. He was leaning against the wall next to pidge. Keith seemed annoyed at lance for interrupting Shiro. "We have to explore the planet to check for anything suspicious Lance, and be careful, who knows if anything can be toxic at this planet." Shiro resumed. 'Seems easy peasy' Lance thought. 'I hope on this mission they won't get mad at me for being annoying'

Lance and the others got into there lions and headed for the planet. Once they landed, lance got out of the his lion. There was a forest covered entirely in snow and there were several frozen lakes there on the planet. "Brrr! It feels like I'm gonna freeze here!" Keith's voice shakened alot. "You know what? I'll just stay in my lion." Pidge tried to say casually. Lance didn't listen to the others, he didn't really care if it was cold. "C'mon guys lets just look for anything suspicious and then we're outta here!" "Okay guys" Shiro walked to the team "We need to split up so Lance goes with me, Keith by himself, and pidge goes with hunk." "Sounds good to me." Keith replied.

Lance ran around, almost far from Shiro and he found 2 galra ships. "Hey guys I found galra ships!" Lance shouted into his COM. "Lance you ran off without me!" Shiro scolded him. "Sorry, I'll check it out while you guys come." Lance said confidently. "No Lance don't-" Lance shut off his COM. Lance was extra careful and approached the ships quietly. He grabbed his bayard and checked if anyone was there. There were four druid soldiers there and he got his gun ready and shot all of them. Lance walked to the entrance and got in but instead of finding more druids, He found Lotor in front of him. "Well, Blue Paladin you actually found me." Lotor said.

"Wha..." Lance was speechless. What was the son of Emperor Zarkon doing on a place like this? He was so confused he didn't see Lotor punch him. Lance fell to the ground and dropped his bayard. "I should just kill you already before you reveal any information to Team Voltron!" Lotor yelled and grabbed a sword. It looked robotic and some parts were glowing a bright purple. "See this? Its a new weapon the Galra are trying out. Too bad I'll kill you with it." Lotor cackled. Lance quickly got up but it was too late. The sword went straight through his suit. "Gah!-" Lance spat out blood. Lotor grabbed him, the sword still in him covered in blood, then Lotor threw him into one of the nearby frozen lakes. The ice cracked and Lance started drowning.

Lance could see the sword still impaled in him. The purple parts starting to glow and sending a painful shock to him. He was bleeding so much. He closed his eyes as he starting sinking down the bottom of the icy lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up. He felt so tired and looked at his surroundings and realized he was in a healing pod. The door slid open and he fell out. 'Ow' he thought 'Where is everyone else at?' Lance stood up weakly. He felt so cold and walked to his room. He laid down on his bed and wrapped himself in a blanket.

He was still cold.

It was 7:30, Pidge walked to where Lance's healing pod was and didn't see him there. 'Did he seriously wake up last night when we were sleeping?' Pidge walked to Lance's room and knocked on the door. "Lance are you in there? Are you okay?" Pidge heard rustling in the room, it was definetly Lance. "Uh...Meet us at breakfast Lance Okay?" "Alright." Lance's voice seemed a bit shaky. 'Hmm...his door seems cold...' Pidge thought before walking away. 

Lance was shaking. 'Why does it feel like I'm gonna freeze at any moment, ugh!' He thought. 'Should I really go to breakfast like this?' Lance stood up and changed his clothes. There was a scar on his stomach now, where he got impaled. He got out of his room and walked to the kitchen. The group saw him sit down at the table and eat. 

"So Lance...How are you?" Shiro asked him. "I'm fine." Lance replied. "Are you sure? You were in that healing pod for a week." Hunk said. "A W-Week?! Was our mission successful?!" Lance almost spat out his food. 

"The galra ships flew away when we found you in that lake." Shiro replied. 'Shit. It was my fault wasn't it? Our mission would've been successful if I didn't get myself impaled, if I listened to the team we would've been successful.' He thought nervously. Lance didn't feel like eating, his food goo was cold anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lance." Shiro knocked on his door. "You were in there for almost 2 hours, we need to train." "..." Shiro waited for Lance to say something. "Lance this isn't funny." Shiro's tone was more angry this time. He could hear Lance's breathing. "Lance, come with us to train. Don't you want to be a better teammate or what?" 'Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said that' Shiro thought. He heard Lance sniff. 'Shit. He's crying?'

Lance sat on the floor next to his bed. Crying. His entire room was ice cold now and ice surrounded Lance's feet. 'I can't go out like this! What the hell is even wrong with me?!' Lance panicked. Then the alarm rang. "Paladins! A Galra ship is trying to attack us! Quickly, get to your lions!" Allura shouted through the microphone. 'Shit. I can't let down my team if I don't come.' Lance got up and changed into his suit. 

Lance was the last one to go to his lion. "Lance what took you so long you idiot!" Pidge yelled through the COM. "Uh...Sorry technical difficulties." Lance flew Blue to the Galra ship. "Lance we need to go inside and find out who controlling it!" Shiro explained in the COM. Lance blasted a hole into the ship with his lion and got inside quickly. "Lance are you alright? You're not really talking today." Hunk asked him.

"I'm just fine." Lance said a bit sarcastically. There were a bunch of druids. "Alright time to get rid of these guys-" Lance reached for his bayard but it wasn't there. "Wait guys wheres my bayard?!" He panicked through the COM. "Shit. We forgot to tell you where we put Lance! Dont worry, we'll be there!" Shiro shouted. 

It was too late. Lance was already surrounded. A druid grabbed their gun and shot at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lance." Shiro knocked on his door. "You were in there for almost 2 hours, we need to train." "..." Shiro waited for Lance to say something. "Lance this isn't funny." Shiro's tone was more angry this time. He could hear Lance's breathing. "Lance, come with us to train. Don't you want to be a better teammate or what?" 'Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said that' Shiro thought. He heard Lance sniff. 'Shit. He's crying?'

Lance sat on the floor next to his bed. Crying. His entire room was ice cold now and ice surrounded Lance's feet. 'I can't go out like this! What the hell is even wrong with me?!' Lance panicked. Then the alarm rang. "Paladins! A Galra ship is trying to attack us! Quickly, get to your lions!" Allura shouted through the microphone. 'Shit. I can't let down my team if I don't come.' Lance got up and changed into his suit. 

Lance was the last one to go to his lion. "Lance what took you so long you idiot!" Pidge yelled through the COM. "Uh...Sorry technical difficulties." Lance flew Blue to the Galra ship. "Lance we need to go inside and find out who controlling it!" Shiro explained in the COM. Lance blasted a hole into the ship with his lion and got inside quickly. "Lance are you alright? You're not really talking today." Hunk asked him.

"I'm just fine." Lance said a bit sarcastically. There were a bunch of druids. "Alright time to get rid of these guys-" Lance reached for his bayard but it wasn't there. "Wait guys wheres my bayard?!" He panicked through the COM. "Shit. We forgot to tell you where we put Lance! Dont worry, we'll be there!" Shiro shouted. 

It was too late. Lance was already surrounded. A druid grabbed their gun and shot at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lance! We're here!" Pidge shouted as they ran to Lance. Lance had a bleeding wound from a druid. He clenced his stomach as he bled. "Lance, are you okay?" Keith asked. "You guys left me here to die!" He shouted at them. "Lance, no we-" "Shut up Keith!" It was the first time the team had ever seen Lance without his happy attitude. 

More druids filled the room, starting to surround the team. "Lance, you have to listen to us! We didn't mean to!-" Shiro stopped to kill a druid aiming at him. Lance glared at his whole team. His eyes were a glowing blue. A druid started running towards Lance at a fast pace. "Lance! Look out!" Hunk warned him. Lance didn't flinch. Ice formed out of the floor next to Lance and impaled the druid. 

The whole team was shocked. Lance formed ice around him and froze the druids to death. The team looked in shock. There was specks of frost on his eyes and ice shards around his shoulders. He then fell to the floor, his wound bleeding more. The team ran to he help him, except Keith and Shiro. Both of them shocked to see Lance like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance sat on his bed. His wound was fixed, a bit of frost near his eyes but he was fine. Shiro was the only one in his room and he was sitting with lance. "So...how did you learn to do that?..." Shiro asked calmy. "I don't know...I was just there and suddenly ice came from my hand..." Lance replied. Shiro was confused. This wasn't lance, he was just a boy from cuba thats now a member of voltron.

Lance lied. He knew what happened. His hatred made him cappable of forming that ice from his hand. 

Keith barged into the room. "Lance don't lie! You definetly know whats going on! You want to be useful to Voltron don't you-" "Keith!" Shiro cut him off. Shards of ice slowly appeared on his arm. "...You think i'm not good enough for Voltron?" Lance stared at Keith making him feel uncomfortable. "W-Well all you do is flirt and joke around! Do you call that 'good enough'?!" Keith scolded him.

"Keith, thats enough!" Shiro yelled at him.

Lance's entire arm was now covered in ice and the ice was spreading around the bed making shiro stand up. "Don't do something you'll regret..." Lance said sternly. "Will hurting your feelings kill me Lance?! Is that the bullshit that makes you useless?!" Lance glared at Keith with his ice blue eyes. Ice exploded out of Lance's arm and surrounded Keith. 

"Lance stop you're going to hurt him!" Shiro yelled at him.

That didn't stop Lance though...his arm expanded and this time ice surrounded Shiro too making his leg completely covered in ice. "Lance! Stop!" Shiro begged him to stop. Lance walked awkardly to Keith due to the heavy ice on his arm. Keith now looked horrified. Lance's shot his ice at Keith now pinning him to the wall. "Go on kill me!" Keith yelled at him. 

"I won't kill you...I'll just freeze you to the point where it hurts..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Keith?! Shiro?!" Allura yelled across the hallway. She heard screams in Lance's room but she knew she wasn't supposed to go in there. She had no choice though, she sprinted across the hallway and saw the door to Lance's room wide open. Allura ran inside and saw Shiro and Keith both of their bodies except their face surrounded completely in ice. Keith was completely knocked out. "Shiro, what happened?! Wheres Lance?!" Allura asked them. She tried to break a bit of the ice off Shiro. "That doesn't-t matter! Go look for Lance!"

Shiro's arm glowed purple and broke the ice on him. Now he needed to free Keith.

Lance walked slowly to the main room. The ice on his arm now formed a huge claw-like hand that was bigger than his body. It got dragged behind him leaving tiny shards behind.

The rest lf the paladins were talking in the main room. "So do you think Lance is okay?" Hunk asked. "Well by the looks of it I say hes 4 out of 10." Pidge responded. "Well that wound too fatal. I'd say hes in tip top shape!" Coran also responded. "Well I'm really worried about him-" thats when the paladins noticed Lance.

"Lance! I was worried!" Hunk ran to hug him but before he could lance shot ice at him and he fell to the floor. "Lance! Why did you that?!" Pidge yelled at him. Hunk got up and looked at Lance. He looked worse now, he was now very pale. The ice on Lance's arm that reached onto his shoulder grew more but this time he actually groaned in pain. "Lance, Buddy, are you okay?!" Hunk stepped closer. "H-Hunk, I didn't mean to do it-" more ice grew now up to his neck. He groaned louder in pain and fell to his knees. "Aaahhh!" He screamed in agony. He grabbed his arm surrounded in ice and tried to break it off.

Nothing worked.

Allura arrived at the main room and saw Pidge sneaking behind Lance with her bayard. "Wait Pidge no!-" Allura yelled but it was too late. Pidge stabbed the ice claw hand behind Lance and he coughed up blood. "Ahhh! It hurts." The ice claw moved around so fast and shot ice everywhere. Lance fell on the floor more ice growing on his body every second.

Hunk made a run for it and grabbed Lance. He carried him " Guys help me get him to the infirmary!" He yelled carrying Lance. "Lance, everything is gonna be fine!"

'But it wasn't going to be fine.' Lance thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was running to the infirmary. Shiro catched up with them, he was carrying Keith. Lance's ice claw moved sporadically as he hyperventilated. The ice grew at his cheek as he screamed in pain. Lance look at the unconcious Keith. 'Did I really do that...?' He thought. Hunk lay Lance on a table, he was in a cold sweat. His claw shot ice everywhere almost hitting Hunk. "Guys grab his arm!" Shiro yelled before putting Keith on a separate table. Pidge, Coran, and Allura tried to grab Lance's ice claw.

Hunk sat next to Lance, trying to keep him calm but so far nothing worked. Keith woke up and ran to Lance. 'What the fuck happened?!' He thought. Lance looked at Keith on the verge of tears. Ice covered half of his face. Keith grabbed a needle and jammed it into his neck. Lance breathing slowed down and his ice claw stopped moving. He fell unconcious.

Hunk facepalmed. "Why haven't I thought of that?" Pidge examined Lance's ice claw. "Now that I have a better look at it, I can see Lance's regular arm inside the ice!" "We should get him in a healing pod to find more information." Allura carried his head. The rest of the team came to help her.

Lance was in the healing pod and the device on the healing pod spammed with information. Allura looked at the information.

"Paladins, the problem might be worse than we thought."


	9. Chapter 9

"Paladins, the problem might be worse than we thought." Allura said.

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked a bit worryingly. "Well, it seems lance ice powers are starting to physical hurt him for some reason..." Allura answered.

"Well how can they hurt him! They're fucking ice powers!" Keith interrupted angrily. "Well, the healing pod has picked up galra energy in him so his ice powers aren't really ice powers but instead its a..." Allura hesitated "parasite."

"A parasite? What do you mean" Shiro asked staring at the information on the healing pod. "Well because of the galra energy, it seemed to have manifested into its own form and its turning lance's powers against itself. Somehow it feeds on his hate and insecurity. Now this parasite is getting stronger each moment."

Keith kept quiet. 'Being homesick, being a seventh wheel, and me insulting him. All of this...its all my fault.' He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Its been 10 days, the parasite wasn't gone. Lance was out of his pod. The team comforted Lance but so far nothing worked. Perhaps Lance holds a grudge.

Lance sat in his room. Ice growing at the corners. His breath was visible. 'Be more like Keith'. Thats all hes ever been told. Even tho he tries to save someone...Keith always gets the credit. 'Keith. Always Keith' he thought. He felt it growing inside him, the parasite, growing larger with almost every breath he took.

The parasite corrupting almost half of his mind now. Lance wasn't feeling himself anymore. 

Lance's door opened. 'Well, if it isn't the bastard, Keith' he thought. Keith walked in. A piece of ice grew on the door. "Lance...Dinner is ready..." Keith was nervous. "Alright...I'll be there..." Keith sighed. "Look, I know you hate me." Lance looked up at him, his eyes were glowing. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said sternly.

"Lance, you don't need to lie." Keith tried to keep warm. "Lying? I'm not lying about ANYTHING. After all, what's there to worry about?" He was face to face with Keith now.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know you hate me...and that parasite isn't making things better." Keith said. Lance looked at him. "I'm sorry Lance for everything..." Lance stared at him. "You think an apology will help?! A fucking apology?!" Lance tore his shirt to reveal purple where his heart is supposed to be. Several veins spread from it. "You think an apology will help this?!" Lance formed his ice claw and froze keith's leg. "Lance!" Lance slapped him. "You were right...I do hate you." Purple veins reached his eye.

"Lance! Open the door!" Shiro banged on the door. Lance quickly froze it. Lance punched Keith until his nose bled. Shiro's robotic arm blasted through the door. Lance grabbed Keith and started choking him. Shiro ran to lance and grabbed him. Lance formed ice on Shiro. "I'm sorry for this..." He whispered. His arm glowed and he touched Lance's stomach. Lance's scream could be heard in almost the entire castle. 

Lance wouldn't let go of Keith. Shiro kept using his arm. The rest of the team ran to Lance's room. Lance's stomach started to bleed. He let go of Keith and fell to the floor. Keith coughed and looked at Lance. He was clutching his stomach. He still screamed. "Someone get him to a healing pod!" Keith yelled. Nobody moved. "Seriously?! He's still a paladin of voltron and you're gonna let him die?!" Keith picked up Lance. No. It wasn't the wound that was making him scream, something's going on with the parasite.

Shiro blocked the door. "Keith...He tried to killed you." Keith looked at him. "Get out of my way." Keith walked to the infirmary and put Lance down on the table. "Lance? Are you okay?" Keith looked at the wound. Lance didn't say anything. He looked pale. "Shit." Keith started to fix his wound.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance's ice claw grabbed Keith's hand spreading ice on his arm. "Lance! Stop I'm trying to help you!" Keith broke free of his grasp, breaking the ice on his arm. "K...eith..." Lance's ice turned purple and more veins spread throughout his body. "I-It...hurts..." "Lance!" Keith examined the purple veins on his body. "Shit!" 

Keith carried Lance to a healing pod. The pod checked Lance's vitals and a warning popped up. 'Dammit fucking altean symbols' Keith thought. He ran to the main room. "Guys! Lance needs help!" He shouted. Hunk looked at the team. They shook their heads at him. "You guys are gonna let a team member die! Since when did you ever adknowledge Lance for anything he has ever done for you guys?! Nothing!" Keith shouted.

"It's your fault that he doubts himself! Without him, we have no Voltron!" Keith walked away. Hunk put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Wait. Let me help." Pidge followed Hunk. "I've been practicing how to read altean, I can help."

Pidge looked at the altean warning. "Oh no..." She muttered. "Guys, apparently this parasite is 'merging' with Lance..." Hunk looked at the healing pod. "What do you mean 'merging'?" He asked. Keith looked at Lance. Pidge hesitated. "The parasite is trying to become part of Lance." Keith touched the healing pod. "So, It'll become part of Lance...forever..." Keith stared at Lance. 'Were you always that insecure?' He thought. 

"Emperor Zarkon. I sense Galra energy from one of the paladins..." Haggar looked at Zarkon. "Shall I investigate?" Zarkon looked at her. "Investing the glara energy might bring us closer to Voltron." "I will get started right away." Oh, and bring Lotor too for an attack."

"Lotor take this before you leave." Haggar gave him a sword. "It's better than the last one I gave you before you lost it." Lotor entered a ship and looked for the paladin ship.

Ice grew on Lance's healing pod and the glass started to crack. "Hey. What's going on with him?" Keith tapped the glass to see if Lance was okay. Pidge looled at the altean symbols. "I don't know." She kept checking his vitals. Suddenly the ship moved. Something went into the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Haggar focused her energy on finding the source of the galra energy. It took almost all her energy but then she found something. There was a paladin in a healing pod. "So the blue paladin has galra energy in him?" She wondered. "Perhaps I can control you..." She touched the healing pod and focused her power.

Ice grew on Lance's healing pod and the glass started to crack. "Hey. What's going on with him?" Keith tapped the glass to see if Lance was okay. Pidge looked at the altean symbols. "I don't know." She kept checking his vitals. Lance opened his eyes. They glowed a venomous yellow. "Lance?" Keith looked at Lance in shock. Lance broke the glass with his ice claw.

Lotor sneaked in the hallways. He went to the infirmary and saw Lance. 'hmm...I thought I killed him...' He noticed his yellow eyes. 'Being controlled by haggar, huh?' Ice broke the healing pod and Lance walked out.

Lance started to cover the room with ice. He laughed. Lotor walked in the room. 'This blue paladin is quite interesting' he thought. "Lance. Haggar is waiting." He knocked keith off the floor. Lotor offered his hand to Lance.

"Keith?! Pidge?!" Shiro ran to the infirmary. "Someone tried to sneak in-" he saw Lance and Lotor. "Lance?!" He noticed his eyes. 'Shit. Haggar's controlling him' He ran to Lotor and punched him hard. Lance stretched his arm to Shiro. He grabbed it and Lance tried to shake off his grip. Shiro's hand glowed and Lance screamed. Shiro let go of him and Lance looked at his ice claw. The ice was melting and the arm inside looked almost burned. The work of the parasite.

Lotor grabbed his sword and swung at Shiro. It cut his arm. "Lance! Snap out of it!" Shiro yelled. Lance froze his leg. "Lance. Lets get going now." Lotor said. The two ran out of the infirmary and onto their ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Haggar focused her energy on finding the source of the galra energy. It took almost all her energy but then she found something. There was a paladin in a healing pod. "So the blue paladin has galra energy in him?" She wondered. "Perhaps I can control you..." She touched the healing pod and focused her power.

Ice grew on Lance's healing pod and the glass started to crack. "Hey. What's going on with him?" Keith tapped the glass to see if Lance was okay. Pidge looked at the altean symbols. "I don't know." She kept checking his vitals. Lance opened his eyes. They glowed a venomous yellow. "Lance?" Keith looked at Lance in shock. Lance broke the glass with his ice claw.

Lotor sneaked in the hallways. He went to the infirmary and saw Lance. 'hmm...I thought I killed him...' He noticed his yellow eyes. 'Being controlled by haggar, huh?' Ice broke the healing pod and Lance walked out.

Lance started to cover the room with ice. He laughed. Lotor walked in the room. 'This blue paladin is quite interesting' he thought. "Lance. Haggar is waiting." He knocked keith off the floor. Lotor offered his hand to Lance.

"Keith?! Pidge?!" Shiro ran to the infirmary. "Someone tried to sneak in-" he saw Lance and Lotor. "Lance?!" He noticed his eyes. 'Shit. Haggar's controlling him' He ran to Lotor and punched him hard. Lance stretched his arm to Shiro. He grabbed it and Lance tried to shake off his grip. Shiro's hand glowed and Lance screamed. Shiro let go of him and Lance looked at his ice claw. The ice was melting and the arm inside looked almost burned. The work of the parasite.

Lotor grabbed his sword and swung at Shiro. It cut his arm. "Lance! Snap out of it!" Shiro yelled. Lance froze his leg. "Lance. Lets get going now." Lotor said. The two ran out of the infirmary and onto their ship.


End file.
